Earl Vincent Winblad (1916-2004)
Bronx, New York |Baptism = |Emigration = |Siblings =Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) Anthony LeRoy Winblad (1912-1970) |Death = Carson, California |Burial = |Father =Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) |Mother =Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) |Spouse =June Amanda Salisbury (1912-2003) |Marriage = Carson, California |Children = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Earl Vincent Winblad (1916-2004) was a US Army World War II veteran and a worker at US Naval Shipyards in Long Beach, California. (b. October 09, 1916, Bronx, Bronx County, New York City, New York, USA - d. March 09, 2004, Nursing Home, 345 East Carson Street, Carson, Los Angeles County, California, 90745, USA) Social Security Number 564092885 and Military Service Number 19049634. Ancestry Gideon Wright I of Plymouth Colony was the 6th great-grandfather of Earl though his mother, Eva Ariel Lattin. Earl was 50% English; 25% Swedish; and 25% Norwegian. Parents *Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) *Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) Birth Earl was born on October 9, 1916 in the Bronx, Bronx County, New York City, New York after his parents had returned from living near Santa Barbara on the Isle of Pines in Cuba. Siblings *Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) who was born in Cuba and married Eleanor Frieda Vogsberger (1911-1975) on his return to New York *Anthony LeRoy Winblad (1912-1970) who was born in Cuba and married Ann Maria Zorovich (1912-1993) Education He dropped out of school after one year of high school according to the 1940 United States Census. California Around 1935 Eva Lattin visited California on the Panama Pacific Line, possibly to attend a wedding of one of her sister's children. Her sister Myrtle Adelia Lattin had moved to California earlier. The Winblads moved to Los Angeles in 1936. World War II Earl enlisted as a private in the US Army at Fort MacArthur in San Pedro, California on October 15, 1940. He became a member of the Medical Department at Fort Ord in California. He had completed two years of high school and stood 71 inches tall and weighed 170 pounds. Long Beach, California The Long Beach Press-Telegram on Sunday, May 30, 1948 carried his name in an unknown context as: "Earl V. Winblad". Marriage On Valentines Day, February 14, 1950 in Carson, California, Earl married June Amanda Salisbury (1912-2003). This was her third marriage. Children They didn't have any children. Death of spouse In 2003 his wife died and Earl went into a nursing home. She had taken care of everything in the household, and her death left him living alone. He wasn't able to care for himself with her gone, Earl had never learned to drive a car. Nursing home Earl moved into a nursing home after his wife's death and he said the following on March 04, 2003: "June passed away and I am in a rest home now. They feed us three times a day. I have a private bathroom. I am the only one that likes to watch football. I only get channels 1 through 13, some people have cable. All we do is watch television, sleep and eat. We get meals at 8, 12, and 5 o'clock. I walk for half an hour each day. I still have skin cancer. Yesterday June would have been 91." Death He died in the nursing home in Carson, Los Angeles County, California. His remains were cremated and placed in Inglewood Park Cemetery, Inglewood, California. Obituary At his request there was no funeral notice for him or his wife, and no eulogy at the funeral. Memoirs of Earl Vincent Winblad *Earl Vincent Winblad (1916-2004) on March 03, 1999: "I went to the shipyards here in California after the war. My dad had me take the test to be an apprentice and I got a score of 55, but needed 65 to pass. They gave me 10 points for being a wounded veteran, all veterans get 5 points and a wounded one gets another 5. I was wounded in France in 1944. I volunteered to join the Army in California before the war. St. Bie in France was where I was wounded. I was hit by shrapnel in the rump. Now they say the best way to protect yourself is to hug a tree when the shrapnel is coming in. I went into a foxhole when an "88" was coming in. I was leaping up to get into the hole and was hit. They should have told us to crawl into the hole. I was the only family member in the war." *Earl Vincent Winblad (1916-2004) on March 03, 1999: "I went to Cuba 1924 to visit my maternal grandparents Jarvis Andrew Lattin and Mary Jane Puckett with my mother, Eva and her sister, Julia Lattin. We went down for their wedding anniversary. I remember that Jarvis was a drinker and when I was playing outside the house his dog would run around the yard and hit the porch swing. The noise of the swing creaking back and forth would wake up Jarvis. He put whiskey in the dog's water so he wouldn't make noise any more. There was a porch that ran all the way around the house. My father told me that there were 4 brothers in Sweden that were siblings of John Edward Winblad. Anton told me that his father was a sea captain and that his room was filled with stamps and coins from all over the world. I asked him how to pronounce our name in Swedish and he said "Vin-leed", which meant wine grass. I asked Otto Perry Winblad to teach me Swedish and he taught me to say "thank you" in Swedish and "skoal". Anton told me that the other siblings of John in Sweden were scholars." Memories about Earl Winblad *June Amanda Salisbury (1912-2003) said in September 1998: "Earl started in New York working at Horn and Hardart. On his way to California he stopped in Utah. At one point he worked at a CCC camp. His first job in California was for a venetian blind maker, the Anderson company. Fred Andrew Williams, whose mother was Myrtle Adelia Lattin got him the job. Fred worked there as a salesman." External link *Earl Vincent Winblad at Findagrave Source Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) for Findagrave starting on January 25, 2004. Migrated to Familypedia on March 15, 2007. Ancestors Portraits Image:Lattin-EvaAriel 01.jpg|1923 with Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) and children on December 16, 1923 Image:Winblad-Earle 09.gif|1941-1945 circa Image:Winblad-NormanCharles 1945 jeep Earl.jpg|1945 with Norman Charles Winblad (1937) at Fort Ord File:Winblad Salisbury wedding.jpg|1950 wedding Image:Winblad Salisbury 05.gif|1956 or 1957 Image:Winblad-Earl Salisbury-June 1973.jpg|1973 on way to Florida Documents File:1920 census Winblad Lattin.gif|1920 US Census Image:Winblad Lattin Cuba 1924s.gif|1924 return from Cuba after attending anniversary party File:1930 census Winblad Lattin.gif|1930 US Census File:1940 census Winblad-Anthony.jpg|1940 US Census File:Winblad-Earl Salisbury-June cemetery.png|Cemetery entry Category:Non-SMW people articles